Twelve Days of Christmas
by crunchie11
Summary: It was only twelve days, but there was something about her that made him smile. Twelve days in which he cried, laughed, and broke a finger. Oneshot, KaoxMei.


**A/N: A Christmas pressie for all you Host Club (and KaoxMei) lovers out there ;) Despite the fact it's the...16th? right now, have decided to start so it'll be ready for Xmas! :D Super excited. Already have Bailey Button Uggs, Topshop jacket, and Hunter wellies :D Asked for some Superdry/Jack Will stuff, Asos and all...but I really want this Prada coat, this gorgeous leather and denim BlackGold Diesel dress, and this BEAUTIFIC bag from Mulberry ;)**

**May not actually receive any of the above (despite my upper-middle/lower-high class status and my parents relatively good annual income (and going to the best school in Scotland BOOM!)) yet a fabulous girl like myself can dream... ;) Kidding loves, I'll get all that _after_ I dominate the world. Possibly via X Factor. (And I will dominate the world. One day, my face will be everywhere).**

**Um, so... KaoxMei. I bet I have trouble with this, coming up with abstract things like broken wings and towering pillars... To be honest, I can understand.**

**S'laters ;)**

* * *

_On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me..._

A brainfreeze when she dared him to eat ice cream in the middle of the park, knee high in freezing white snow, and she sneaked up behind him and smashed a snowball into his hair. She'd giggled when he'd turned around, gaping at her in her purple ski trousers and bright pink jacket, her hair hiding under a beanie hat, her cheeks rosy. He'd stared at her for a long time, so much prettier with less make up, until she leaned in to peck his lip and, brushing his fingers through the snow, managed to grab some and subtly crush it against her neck until she'd squealed.

_On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me..._

A broken pinkie when she squeezed his hand too hard when she saw the Barneys Double Sale. They didn't notice at all as she browsed, for seemingly hours, the racks, her very fashionable boyfriend at her side and telling her that _no,_ bright pink and sparkly and freakishly short was not going to look good on her. She knew that, and he knew she knew, but it was fun all the same...until she held his hand and realised the bone had 'disappeared' and was driven (in a chauffeured limousine) to one of Kyouya's private hospitals. She stayed with him during the X-ray and when his little finger was bandaged up and strapped to his other finger, and apologised _a lot_ to his brother.

_On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me..._

A new checked scarf, thick and cashmere (purchased from the Barneys sale), unbelievably warm and snug... The kind of scarf you'd wrap round your girlfriend when she was too cold. Which was maybe why she was waiting outside her school, in her short skirt and wool tights and big boots, shivering with no scarf on. He'd brought two, and, despite her 'unwillingness' and 'modesty' or whatever, she'd accepted his scarf, looking pretty smug when girls turned and stared at his (or maybe their combined) beauty, at his sweet behaviour, the way he pulled her close and smiled at her and thought about how cute she was in his scarf.

_On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me..._

A good old rant for not buying her anything over the past few days. On and on for at least half an hour until he conceded defeat and bought her a Caramel-Vanilla Double Expresso Mochachino Light at the most tasteful cafe he could find within the fifty-metre radius. She'd pouted for a while, sipping her drink and spooning the cream towards her lips. He watched her, smiling a little _too_ much, until she finally offered him some caramel-smothered cream. He hardly hesitated, wrapping his fingers round hers to as he puled the spoon towards his mouth, his eyes on hers the whole time. After a moment, though, she'd burst out laughing. _"This is so strange!"_ she'd exclaimed, shaking her head, as he shrugged and leaned in to pluck the dollop of cream on her cheek off.

_On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me..._

A big long hug that set every single _bone_ on fire, he didn't know if that was even logically possible and it was only a _hug_, but she was so fierce and so intense and absolutely everything he cared about now, apart from his brother. Her arms wrapped around his waist and his fingers twirling her hair, standing in the falling snow for entirely too long, ignoring the catcalls and hushed whispers and sudden explosions of 'Awww!''s falling like grenades around them. For them, there was only the other, and maybe it was just a hug, but there was snow too, and it was almost like magic.

_On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me..._

No calls. No texts. Absolutely nothing. She didn't speak to him at all today, and he spent the day holed up with Hunny, moaning and sighing and generally sulking about how she wasn't there, whilst his elder watched with some amusement. He ignored all texts from the likes of his brother, from milord, from anyone who wasn't _her_. But she never called, never texted, and he eventually confessed all to Hunny, hardly caring. Just _one day_ - and yet he couldn't live without her.

_On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me..._

A severe bashing when she cried and cried and cried against him, throwing punches and aiming hits and retracting into herself as she sobbed, drawing back even as he opened his arms out to let her in. She'd apologised so many times, _too _many times, rubbing her eyes and refusing to tell him _why._ She gave him a tiny clay snowman later, complete with a pointy nose and stick arms. It was small, and cute, and the shy way she'd offered it to him endeared it to him even more. He didn't cry to her then, but he wanted to.

_On the eight day of Christmas my true love gave to me..._

A first kiss (yes, the very first) which was so innocent and sweet, he felt as if he could fall with the stars again. It was after he'd given her a present - a silver ring with a tiny saphire - and they'd been walking, arms wrapped around the other's waist, as they made their way to Music Room 3 after school, strolling down the corridor until someone yelled his name and he looked up, slowly, feeling the embarrassment and - almost strangely - anticipation setting in. Her lips had been so full and soft without all her lip gloss, and he vaguely wondered if his brother look at him funny when they got to the host room - maybe he had lipstick all over him? He didn't mind, though, because she hadn't pushed him away and he hadn't wanted her to.

_On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me..._

A glance, a prolonged one, one where her eyes were shaded but her lips, parted slightly, were lit up, blowing out puffs of hot air into the cold. She was beautiful, always had been, but he had never seen it more than in that fragile second. And it had only _been_ a second, as they had been surrounded by friends, and his brother's arm was linked through his own, said brother searching his face intently as he stared into her eyes, her gorgeous, warm, barely visible eyes. It had sparked something deep within him, and he knew he was falling, a little too deeply, for her.

_On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me..._

A kiss, a true kiss, tentative at first until it became so much passionate, until he clutched her to him and she obliged, her arms warm by his neck. She made him smile, with her smooth lips that tasted of her berry lip balm. Her hair smelled of - ew, not strawberries - but something less sweet, something refined and elegant and he liked to wonder if she used the miracle stuff just for _him_. They'd pulled away after a while, smiling shyly. And it was that night his brother admitted she was special, that she made him smile, that maybe she was just right for him. He hadn't known what to say to that, but it made him grin like a lunatic. He hadn't minded.

_On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me..._

A lovebite, right on his neck, that was dark against his skin and he couldn't even _hide_ it because the host costumes were contained no shirts. Or scarves. Or concealer, which he had applied _extremely carefully_ when he'd returned from lunch with his girlfriend, before his brother or anyone else could notice. But no, milord just _had_ to make them dress for the summer in the middle of winter, and thus meaning _no neck-hiding things allowed_. And water. Thrown about. A lot of it. At his neck. Which was possibly why his brother had gone all silent once he's thrown the criminal water balloon at his neck.

_On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me..._

All he needed. A present, yes, an adorable one of a kiss and a hug and letting him lay beside her, his head in her lap as they watched the rest of the host clubbers unwrapping presents with a feverish intensity. Usually he would have taken part in the extravaganza, tearing through the gifts till he found all his own, opening them by colour of paper. But this time, he stayed with her, let her stroke his hair, smiling at her every so often. He broke down to her later, in the privacy of milord's most magnificent spare bedroom, tears rolling down his face as he shook his head, explaining it to her, explaining _everything_ to her, even the name of Pygmalion's sister and he didn't even know _why_ he knew that. He broke down that day, but she picked him up and held him together, kept him beside her as something whole and special, something that didn't fail and _never_ would. He thought, for the first time, that maybe he loved her. He sort of wanted to.

* * *

**A/N: And now, it wasn't a very merry Xmas after all... Kidding! Hey, it's the 17th now, a week before Xmas Eve, but give a shit I'm posting anyway :D**

**YAY Kao Mei. What utter babes. Love them to death. Especially Kaoru... Babe and a half, he is. Most honestly ;) Want to marry him! Kidding, I don't :L Not yet, anyway... ;)**

**OMG, whatever... I mean, I WOULD.**

**Hm... What do you think? is it decent? Aren't they such a fabulous couple? Don't you think Hikaru will get all jealous but will find love in someone else (i.e. not Haruhi, who is destined for Tamaki anyway)?**

**Anyway, as much as I'm having a babsey time talk to you, I have shit to do. Did I mention that?**

**Love ya ;) review, babes. Please? :3 **


End file.
